


Dean's Panic Attack

by pyrodaggers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Castiel, Visions of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaggers/pseuds/pyrodaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea was from: liamarehorselover from fanfiction.net<br/>But the prompt was given to me by: funnier-in-en0chian from tumbr.com </p><p>Prompt: Dean has a panic attack/flashback to hell for whatever reason and a veteran sees it happening and comforts him until Cas gets there. When they’re leaving, with Dean totally wiped out from the attack, the vet asks Castiel whether he was Army or Marines and Cas responds with Special Forces.</p><p>Please comment or do whatever it is you do!! I would really appreciate it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Panic Attack

Dean decided to go out for a walk to clear his head for a while. Sam was driving him up the wall with details about their next case. Sure, he didn’t mind it most of the time, but damn; Sam was more talkative than ever right now. Dean laughed softly at the thought and pulled his jacket tighter around him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It was a bit chilly at night and the wind didn’t help it any either. He walked a little ways and past a small fire that was burning then blinked a couple times and started seeing that he was in hell again.

Dean started to panic. His body started shaking and he fell to the ground, bracing himself up with his hands and knees. He couldn’t stop shaking. He started remembering hell like it was yesterday. The chains. The fire. The screams. Everything was coming back to him in an instant. He felt like his skin was being peeled and shredded off of his body little by little; he felt the agonizing pain all over again.

A veteran was sitting on a bench and saw Dean walked by the fire. He saw Dean go into his panic attack then rushed over to him and tried to calm him down. He figured that when he saw the fire that it reminded him of the war. He looked like the type of man that would have served. The veteran looked around and saw that the panic attack was attracting attention. He picked him up and carried him to somewhere that was out of sight.

“You need to try to calm down.”

“CAS!!” Dean screamed with more gravel in his voice than usual.

“Who is Cas, son?” The veteran tried to be as calm as possible for the man.

“Cas, please!!”

The veteran tried to understand who Cas was, but had no idea. He just kept trying to comfort Dean, but was having no luck. This boy must have been right exactly in the middle of that war. Poor kid, he thought. He heard what seemed like a flutter of wings, but wasn’t quite sure. He looked up and saw a man in a tan trench coat, kneeling down next to the boy having the panic attack.

“Dean, please calm down.” Castiel’s rough gravely voice spoke calmly and soothingly.

“Cas, please! It’s h-hell all over again!” Dean growled and grabbed Castiel’s coat sleeve into his fist.

“Dean, its not happening anymore. It is over. You needn’t worry anymore. You’re not going back there. Calm down.” Castiel put his hand softly on the side of Dean’s face, cupping his cheek gently.

Dean calmed down and passed out with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face then Castiel wiped it away with his thumb. The veteran looked at Castiel with confusion.

“Was this boy in the war?”

“You could say that. Yes.” Castiel picked Dean up and Dean’s head rested against Castiel’s chest.

“Is he a Marine or Army?”

“Special forces.” Castiel looked at Dean then back at the veteran. “Thank you.” The veteran nodded and Castiel disappeared.


End file.
